The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos, hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Balhibred’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to create new well-branched Hibiscus cultivars with desirable flower color, and uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the inventor in Elburn, Ill. in 2000, of the Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 114-7-2 (not patented), as the female, or seed, parent with the Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 116-23-5 (not patented), as the male, or pollen, parent. The female parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 114-7-2, is fairly tall with a good habit and deep red flowers. The male parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 116-23-5 has medium height with a good habit and medium pink flowers and good fertility.
Compared to plants of the female parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 114-7-2, the cultivar ‘Balhibred’ is more compact, better branched, and more free flowering than the female parent.
Compared to plants of male parent, Hibiscus moscheutos proprietary breeding line 116-23-5, the flowers of the cultivar ‘Balhibred’ are deep burgundy red whereas the flowers of the male parent are medium pink. The cultivar ‘Balhibred’ is more vigorous and more free flowering, and has larger flowers than the male parent.
The cultivar ‘Balhibred’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill., on Aug. 7, 2001. The cultivar ‘Balhibred’ is perennial to Zone 5.
Both parents have a degree of homozygosity such that the progeny of the cross 114-7-2 times 116-23-5 are phenotypically uniform and essentially identical to ‘Balhibred’. Removal of the terminal apex will improve branching in asexually reproduced plants. Accordingly, plants that are phenotypically identical to ‘Balhibred’ can be produced by sexual reproduction as well as asexual reproduction.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Santa Paula, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.